Dangerous Peaks
by StopJustStop
Summary: Based off of SSX 2012 canon and future Nintendo 64 SBK canon. After tearing through the nine Deadly Descents, Team SSX has been challenged by Team SBK, a mostly unknown, unproven, and outgunned team. What will come of this? Here's a hint: It's not what you think. Rated M for language.


A/N: Hi everybody! Long time no see! I don't know if I will be continuing my Pokemon mega-crossover fanfiction, but it's a possibility! Here's a nice little story for you all to enjoy.

**Dangerous Peaks**

After the amazing conquering of the nine Deadly Descents, Team SSX was in a large helicopter, which they could afford after their trip had gained them worldwide fame and big sponsors. They had their sights set on a mountain, one that they didn't ride before. They were quite excited to tear up a new mountain. As they were getting ready for their next drop, Red called in with his heavy Russian accent.

"Hey! Another team wants to challenge you! They call themselves Team SBK. They're dropping at the same mountain. What do you say to their offer?"

"Never heard of them. I could be up for it, but we'll probably kick their asses pretty easily." said Moby.

Zoe shrugged. "Well, if we're going to the same place, then what's the harm, right?"

"I guess you're right." said Mac.

After about an hour of flying, the helicopter had landed on the mountain.

"People say that there's something sinister about this mountain. Wonder what they mean." said Mac.

"Probably scares them. The people who say that probably haven't been on anything more difficult than a ski resort bunny slope." said Elise.

"Well, who knows. If it is, then we could probably take it." replied Mac.

The other helicopter landed. The helicopter looked a bit old and rusty, but it seemed to do the job. The competition had stepped out.

"You guys seem to be under-dressed for the cold climate of this mountain. Cheap jackets? Jeans? Skull caps? This isn't your backyard. It's a fucking mountain!" said Alex.

"We don't exactly have the same budget as you guys do." replied one of the snowboarders in an offended tone. "We spent most of it on some nice boards."

"You guys do realize whom you are going up against, right?" said Elise.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we heard it all. Team SSX! Conquerers of the nine Deadly Descents! I must say, it's a pleasure to meet you. We might look inexperienced, but you may soon find our appearance to be deceptive." said the snowboarder, whom SSX had assumed was the leader of the group.

"Nice to meet you." said Kaori, slightly annoyed at how the other SSX members were treating them. "What are your names?"

"We are Team SBK. We have five members: My name is Slash. The others are Jam, Tommy, Nancy, and Wendy. We had another member, Linda, but she was dropped from the team since she got pregnant after a one-night stand."

"Five against nine!? Are you kidding me?" said Mac.

"Listen up, asshole. We have been snowboarding for more than a decade. Over the years, we have been dealing with similar conditions to you. Harsh fog, steep slopes, cluttered rocks, the works. That might sound unbelievable, like I'm just bluffing. But even if you don't believe me, I suggest you grow the fuck up and treat your competition with, at the very least, a slight modicum of respect." said Jam, angrily.

Mac was shocked. He didn't know what to say.

"So what do you guys think would be a good prize for the winning team?" said Elise.

"The losing team has to take the winning team out to dinner and pay for everything." said Wendy.

"Huh. That's an odd request. Fair enough."

And then, something came flying past all of them, seemingly in a blink of an eye.

"Shit; what was that!?" exclaimed Zoe, worriedly. Then, another one came flying past them. Tommy noticed its shape.

"Oh my god." Tommy said. "The rumors are true."

"What rumors!?" Zoe shouted at Tommy.

"This mountain is the home of flying dildos." said Tommy, scared.

"FLYING DILDOS!?" exclaimed everyone else.

"Yes. It is a popular rumor that this mountain has flying dildos. They have a pair of wings for flying and gliding, and a pair of arms in order to push down and partially disrobe their targets, and rape their orifices. These limbs can be retracted, allowing for easier penetration. They assault anyone they perceive as a threat." explained Tommy.

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Nancy. "My aunt told me that my uncle had died while hiking on this hill! Could that be because he was assraped by a flying dildo that was so big that it tore his anal walls, thus covering his internal organs with fecal matter and infecting him from the inside?"

"That might have very well been the case." said Tommy.

"Wait, what!? Should we still do this!?" said Zoe, horrified.

"Tommy said that the dildos only attack if they feel threatened. As long as we stay out of their way, they won't try anything on us." said Elise, reassuringly.

"Actually, these are all just rumors, so anything is possible." said Tommy.

"Well, we came here to race. Hopefully the flying dildos don't try to rape us. Are you guys still up for this?" said Moby.

Team SBK said yes. Some members of Team SSX were reluctant, but they decided to comply, knowing that if they get raped by flying dildos, they can at least take solace that they will come back all the more skilled for it.

They were at the top of the mountain, feet tightly fastened into their snowboards. They all started in unison, as Flux Pavillion's "I Can't Stop" was playing in the background.

The teams were neck-and-neck. They could not shake each other, as hard as they would try. The mountain was low on alternate routes near the top, and there were none that were in a reasonable distance of them. If their turns were sharp enough, then they would gain a short distance ahead of their opponents, but their opponents would easily catch up to them.

"Man, Team SBK seems to be a lot more skilled than we thought." said Zoe into her walky-talky.

"We've hardly even scratched the surface of this mountain. We'll probably overtake them once the mountain opens up a bit." said Alex.

As soon as they said that, a long rail had appeared. It led into a cave. Six of the members of Team SSX took it, while Team SBK, along with other SSX members, decided to stay on the slope. When they were in the cave, they could faintly hear something chasing them. They exited the cave, and Tommy saw them getting chased by flying dildos.

"Guys." Tommy said into his walky-talky. "Team SSX is being chased by flying dildos."

"Seriously?" said Jam.

"Yep. They have just exited the cave. They are slightly ahead of us, and the flying dildos are chasing them. I wonder if they know."

Meanwhile, Mac, along with the rest of Team SSX, was glad that he gained a significant lead from Team SBK. He saw a sharp turn, and he was ready to take it, when suddenly he was pushed to the ground. He tried to get up, but then the flying dildo pulled his pants down and penetrated him deep. His anus had expanded to a diameter that it has never expanded to before. He screamed in agony, his asshole being abused to its fullest extent. Kaori took the same route as Mac, and saw what was happening. Horrified at the sight, she got out her walkie-talkie, and informed Team SSX of what was happening.

"What!? He's being raped by a flying dildo!?"

"Yes. Seems that the cave you guys just went through was full of them."

Elise was scared for the impending rapage that the entire team was at stake for. They couldn't stop, because they had already angered the flying dildos, and stopping would mean that the dildos would catch up to them and rape their orifices. Never before has the song "I Can't Stop" been more fitting than it was right now. Because they couldn't stop. They had to continue the race, or they would certainly be violated. She could see Tommy, Jam, and Wendy on the horizon, and Tommy was getting closer.

"Shit!" Elise screamed. Tommy passed her, and the flying dildo diverted its attention from her and to him. A sharp turn was coming up, and he took it. Surprisingly, the dildo smacked right in to Tommy's shoulder, and the resulting momentum sent the dildo crashing on the face of a large rock, killing it instantly. Tommy looked back, wondering what hit him, when he noticed the deceased dildo next to the rock. Tommy got out his walkie-talkie.

"Guys, I had just discovered something about the dildos. They don't just go for their target. They go for the people near the target as well. If you can help it, don't let SSX come close to you."

"Okay." said all of Team SBK in unison.

Ty bumped into Psymon, who had two dildos chasing him. One of the dildos started to go after Ty. Jam had looked back, and noticed that Ty was only a few meters behind him, and he was getting closer. Jam noticed that the flying dildo was getting away from Ty, and was heading for him. He noticed that they were both coming towards a large jump, and Jam had an idea. It was a crazy one, but it might just work.

As they went off the jump, both Jam and Ty had perfectly timed their jumps for optimal air time. To Jam, everything seemed like it was in slow motion. He rotated himself exactly 180°, to see that the flying dildo was only an arm's length away from him. He grabbed the dildo mid-flight, and it was as if he gave a middle finger to whatever species had evolved into sentient dildos. Ty was in the middle of a trick, and his back was facing Jam. He took the flying dildo in his hand, turned it around, and threw it towards Ty. Needless to say, as Ty was doing his trick, the flying dildo pushed him. Ty lost control, and fell.

He only barely missed falling down a deep crevasse. Then, while his lower half was hanging off of the crevasse, the dildo made a beeline straight for Ty's tight, virgin asshole. The flying dildo then penetrated Ty and started to rape his ass hard. As his butt was being violated, he looked on as Jam landed the jump with no trouble at all, and went on his way towards the rest of the slope. Ty was feeling defeated, and his ass was feeling ravaged.

"Guys, I just discovered something." said Elise into her walkie-talkie. "If you're being chased by a dildo, and someone else is next to you, then the flying dildo will usually stop paying attention to you and start going for that person. Try to get close to the SBK members so you can sic the dildos on them." SSX had received this information, and they said "We'll try."

Alex saw no one from SBK near her, and she was afraid that her insides would be pulverized by the dildos before she could get close to any of them. She had two dildos chasing her, which made her even more afraid. Suddenly, Wendy caught up to her and passed her. Alex was grateful that the dildos would go and chase Wendy. But then she noticed that the dildos were still chasing her. Alex, afraid, got out her walkie-talkie.

"Guys, Wendy just passed me, and I still have dildos chasing me! Must be persistent ones!"

"Some are more persistent than others? Got it." said Elise.

"Why are you so nonchalant about this!? I'm about to be violated!"

"We all are, and some already have been. We're in this together."

Alex stopped looking at the dildos chasing her and looked back. She had no time to react to the large rock face in front of her, and she slammed into it. The dildos seized this opportunity to have their way with her, They exposed Alex's genitalia and started to double penetrate her. "OH GOD! AH! AGH! NO! STOP! PLEASE!" Alex was screaming and crying as the dildos were pumping inside her to the rhythm of the music. The dildo in her vagina had broken her hymen, and a small bloodstain got on the snow. The dildo in her anus was a thick one, and it stretched her anus to its absolute limits. Alex had soon stopped resisting, and started to cry softly as more SBK members pass her.

Psymon still had a dildo chasing him. It was getting close, almost about to push him down and do the deed. He noticed that Slash was approaching him. Slash was afraid. He couldn't stop, or else he would be beaten. So he tried to get past him, hoping that the dildo wouldn't chase him. Sadly, he was wrong. The dildo gave chase to Slash. Slash, luckily, was right next to a jump, which he launched off of. He did a front flip, and with perfect timing as well. As he was doing the flip the board hit the dildo, which knocked it straight up in the air.

Psymon was awestruck at what he had just seen. So awestruck, that he wasn't paying attention to landing the jump and crashed. The dildo came back down, and was heading straight towards Psymon's ass. Psymon was getting up, but he couldn't get up in time. The dildo, like a dart hitting a double bull on a dartboard, went right into Psymon's ass. "NO!" Psymon yelled. But it was too late. The dildo was already penetrating his previously untouched anus with much vigor. Psymon cried. He thought he was such a badass, and that nothing could hurt him. He thought he was untouchable. He thought he was invulnerable. Invincible. And now? His tough exterior was crumbling before him, and all because of this dildonic hellbeast. He lay, defeated, as the dildo went to town on his now-violated sphincter.

Zoe was in a tunnel. She was almost at the end, and her eyes were exposed to part of the dildo-rape carnage that happened. She was horrified. She was angry. She wanted to take all of the flying dildos in the world and kill them. Zoe looked back. There were three dildos chasing her. One was significantly smaller than the others, but it was still bad news. She also noticed that Nancy was about to catch up to her. "Hopefully the dildos will give chase to her." she said. Nancy did not want to risk getting raped by the dildos chasing Zoe, but she didn't know what else to do. But then, she noticed that the walls of the tunnel were pretty curved and smooth. Nancy then had an idea. When she was behind Zoe, she started to go up the tunnel wall. Soon, she was riding on the ceiling. As Nancy rode on the ceiling, she passed Zoe, and the dildos were none the wiser.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" shouted Zoe. She could only hope that the dildos wouldn't get close enough to her. She got out of the tunnel, and was still doing fine. Then she saw a narrow passageway. She knew she had to go slow to not fall to her death. She felt defeated, knowing that the dildos would enter her at this rate. There was no other way to go. She had to take this way. As she slowed down, she was doing fine. She was almost ¾ of the way through the passage, and she didn't get raped yet. As she was only a meter towards the end, she was pushed down to the ground. Two of the dildos then had their way with Zoe. She was laying there motionless with a blank expression on her face, knowing that she couldn't stop the extreme dildo rape. Then she remembered that there was a third, smaller dildo chasing her. She looked up to see that it was still coming towards her.

No! Wait! STOP!-

...The third dildo penetrated her in the urethra.

Nancy got out her walkie-talkie.

"I can confirm that Zoe Payne was violated by dildos."

"I can confirm that Ty Thorsen was violated by a dildo." said Jam.

"I heard that Mac Frasier was also violated by a dildo, but I can't confirm it." said Tommy.

"I can confirm that Psymon Stark was violated by a dildo too." said Slash.

"I can confirm that Alex Moreau was violated by a dildo as well." said Wendy.

"We still have four SSX members that are in the race, and they have no dildos chasing them. The race isn't over just yet." said Slash.

"We're aware. We're a significant distance ahead of them, but they can still overtake us if we don't pay attention." said Jam.

"Yeah. Let's do this." said Tommy.

The remaining SSX members were Elise Riggs, Tane Mumea, Kaori Nishidake, and Moby Jones.

"SBK! You may be ahead of us, but we're not done!"

SBK ignored them, and continued to take sharp turns and small jumps with pinpoint precision. Tommy and Jam both came across the rail and proceeded to grind, they looked behind them, and they noticed that the four remaining SSX members were periodically checking for flying dildos. This didn't seem to affect their skill, but it was nice to think that it was an advantage in favor of SBK.

Slash, Wendy, and Nancy all came across a big crevasse. This didn't phase them, and they made it over the crevasse without a problem. Team SBK saw a few yellow flares in the distance. They were almost finished! They were almost surely going to win!

The rest of Team SSX was about 6 meters behind SBK, on average. As SSX made it over a jump, they noticed that SBK was nearing the finish. They knew that they were done for. And sure enough, just as they were nearing the finish, Team SBK had already made it there. The entirety of Team SBK cheered in victory. The rest of Team SSX got off their boards and walked to the finish line to congratulate them.

"Man, I thought we would smoke you guys. I thought it would be no contest. I was wrong." said Elise, apologetically.

"But when everyone else was raped by flying dildos – isn't that a bit of an unfair advantage?" asked Wendy.

"I know how those people ride. They most likely wouldn't have won against you. You were a significant distance ahead of us, so most likely, it would have been the same for them. I just want to apologize for acting condescendingly to you all before the race." said Moby.

"No problem. We don't exactly look like pro snowboarders, so I can see how someone of your caliber could think of us like that." said Jam.

"So you said that the losing team has to buy the winning team dinner. I know of a really delicious place once Red gets us all off this mountain. It's got some real delicious burgers. Wanna try it? You deserve it." asked Elise.

"We'd love to." said the entirety of SBK.

They then celebrated their victory some more, and all the while, most of team SSX was getting raped by flying dildos. "We have to get the rest of your team rescued before we can enjoy our meal." said Tommy. And like that, the helicopter came down.

"I saw everything. We're going to rescue everyone else. SBK, there's enough room in the helicopter for you guys. Do you want to ride with us?" asked Red.

"We're going to see if that's alright with our pilot." said Nancy. And just like that, the SBK pilot came down.

"I saw everything. You guys were amazing back there! I'm so glad you all didn't get raped by dildos! So, what's going on here?"

Jam informed him. "Red just asked if he could fly us back. Are you alright with that? You probably need some time alone anyway."

The pilot responded. "Sure, that's fine by me. Have fun!" He then got back in the helicopter, leaving SBK and the rest of Team SSX.

"Alright, let's go!" said Red, and everyone got in the helicopter. Zoe, Alex, Mac, Ty, and Psymon were all rescued from their seemingly perpetual rape prison. They were too grateful to feel emotional trauma at what they had just been through, although that will most likely wait until morning.

**EPILOGUE**

Team SBK was enjoying a nice meal at the restaurant that Elise suggested. The TV at the bar was reporting news.

_ "Hello. This is Adam Robinson, reporting the latest happenings in sports. Today we have some huge news. Apparently, Team SSX was beaten just a few hours ago! Yes that's right folks. SSX was racing down this mountain with Team SBK, a team that was virtually unknown to all but a few underground circles. Team SBK won after 5 members of Team SSX were brutally raped by flying dildos. The other 4 just couldn't keep up, even though they tried their hardest. Tom, what do you think?"_

_ "Adam, this is huge news. Team SSX was known almost worldwide for conquering the nine deadly descents. The fact that this group of people who seemed like nobodies in comparison had beaten them? Truly a sight to behold."_

The TV then showed pictures of every individual member of SBK. The people at the bar looked at the snowboarders eating their meal at a table near them.

"Yep, that's us." said Slash. The people paying attention to the TV had erupted in applause. The entirety of SBK looked at them, smiled, and went back to eating their meals.

**THE END**


End file.
